Boxed in by a Fox
by witchinmoonlight
Summary: In the midst of an akuma attack, Rena Rouge decides to hide her friends Marinette and Adrien in a closet in the hopes that they'll realize their feelings for each other. Little does she realize that she locked up our heroes Ladybug and Cat Noir as well! Can they get out without having the other one realize who they are? Or will their masks finally fall? (Oneshot based on a comic.)


Author's Notes:

-Hello everyone! Today I will presenting a one-shot Miraculous fanfic featuring Rena Rouge and the most beloved love square characters. This post was based off of a post I found on Pinterest where Rena Rouge shoves Marinette and Adrien into the closet, hoping they'll get together like her and Nino did. I would tell you to try and find it, but trying to find it might be difficult. Good luck to those searching!

-This is a post season 2 fanfic, but do be aware that stuff in season 3 does not necessarily apply to the story (especially since only the 1st half has been released in my country).

Now then, let's pounce!

* * *

The ladyblogger. The reporter. Lady Wifi. Tigerlily. Alya Cesarie had many names and titles, but she never believed that superheroine would be one of them. It seemed like only a few months ago that she had received the Fox Miraculous for the first time. Now she, along with the other two part-time superheroes, Carapace and Queen Bee, had earned their Miraculous and were full time superheroes. Upon becoming Rena Rouge full time, the responsibility of the Ladyblog had been given to one of her many sisters. It had come with its own set of challenges and rewards, but Alya believed that was up for the task.

The sun was shining, and it was a beautiful day in Paris. Alya stood outside the Notre Dame as she walked through the city, making her way over to her friend's bakery for some croissants. Her train of thought was disrupted upon seeing a strange young woman floating in the air. The woman had purple skin, long dark purple robes reminiscent to that of a witch, long indigo nails, a violet mask over her sky blue eyes and an amulet with a black pentagram design on her neck.

"I am the Enchantress! You will bow before my power! Those who dismissed me will pay dearly!"

Using a telekinesis spell with a purple aura, she levitated her book into the air beside her and started throwing firebeams towards the citizens of Paris. As they fled in terror, Alya ran inside the cathedral and wiped out her phone and sent a quick text to her boyfriend.

_Nino- __We got a situation. Get your turtle and meet me at Francois Dupont._

As she finished sending the message, she heard the screams of the Parisian citizens. "Ahh!"

"Looks like we got trouble." Trixx commented, coming out from Alya's plaid shirt. "But can you really handle it alone?"

"I've already contacted Nino. Let's just hope the other heroes show up soon." Her necklace flashed as she said the magic words. "Trixx, let's pounce!"

As her necklace lit up, Alya transformed into Rena Rouge. The vixen superheroine rushed across the rooftops, not realizing that the Enchantress was following her. She saw Adrien and Marinette practicing fencing as she landed on the rooftop of the school. She smiled to herself before she felt a chill down her spine, and she turned around, only to be hit with purple lightning and thrown down onto the ground below.

Upon seeing her fall onto the ground, many of the students fled, including Adrien and Marinette, only for the two to be hit by blue beams of light, trapping them in slow motion.

_I have find a way to protect my friends until Ladybug and Cat Noir arrive. But what can I do?_

Carapace arrived shortly thereafter, much to Rena Rouge's relief. "Carapace, keep her at bay!" He followed her instruction and went up to her spellbound friends. "Quickly, come with me!" Taking Adrien with her left wrist and Marinette with the right, she lead them to a janitor closet on the second floor. She unlocked the door, opened it and shoved them in there. "Don't worry. You'll be safe in here."

"No wait!" Marinette slowly protested.

But she shut the door and placed a big box in front of it before she could protest any further. "They'll thank me later."

"Rena!" Carapace called out, running up the stairs to meet her. "The Enchantress has fled. I couldn't stop her, but I heard that she was going towards the theater."

"We better hurry then. I hope that Queen Bee and the other two mystery superheroes will join us."

The turtle sighed. "Sometimes I can't believe that Chloe is a Miraculous wielder."

Rena rolled her eyes while smiling. "Neither can I."

The two superheroes jumped up and went off to find the Enchantress.

* * *

Meanwhile, Marinette and Adrien were locked in the closet. Marinette kept trying to budge the door, without any luck.

"There has to be a way out of here." she said, talking to no one in particular.

"Why would we need to get out here?" Adrien asked her.

_Maybe they can handle it without me. _Adrien secretly thought to himself.

"What if the school catches fire? That would leave us sitting ducks." Marinette explained. "And we don't know what this Enchantress is capable of."

Adrien blinked. "You might have a point."

"What now?"

_I can't let him figure out I'm Ladybug. _Marinette thought to herself. _I have to keep my identity secret. _

_I know that we're supposed to keep our identities secret. But is that going to be possible? _Adrien asked himself.

"Let's see. We're stuck in a dark closet..." Adrien began.

"Maybe there's a light switch here." Marinette suggested.

"Found it." Adrien answered as he turned on the light.

As the light turned on, Marinette looked at Adrien. His blond hair, his green eyes, his handsome face...

"Oh man, he's cute..." she whispered to herself.

Adrien blinked. "What was that?"

"I.. I said it seems like there's something in the way of the door."

"You may be right." He leaned his back against the door. "Yeah, there is. There's more weight if you lean on the door."

"So even if we could unlock the door, we'd still be stuck in here." She looked down. "Crud."

_Tikki/Plagg wouldn't be able to go through it and unlock it. _Marinette and Adrien thought at the same time.

Adrien looked at the ceiling and at the floor. "There also doesn't seem to be an air vent or trapdoor either."

_Now what? _they both thought.

* * *

As the fox and turtle duo arrived at a rooftop nearby the theater, they saw Queen Bee, standing there in terror with her hands over her mouth. The entire theater was burning to the ground. Screams were heard in every direction.

"Oh no..." Rena Rouge said. "This is really bad."

"Where are Ladybug and Cat Noir? Shouldn't they already be battling the baddie of the week?" Carapace asked his teammates.

"I'm calling them." Queen Bee pressed the round end of her spinning top with her index and took off the upper half before calling Ladybug, only for there to be no answer.

Rena Rouge took the reed out from her flute and soon numerous buttons appeared on it. She tried calling Cat Noir, only to get no response. She sighed. "Nothing."

Carapace pressed his hand to the center of shield and started texting them both. "Hopefully they'll respond back with a text or voicemail. Unfortunately, we don't have time to wait."

Rena Rouge responded, "We just have to hold them off until Ladybug and Cat Noir arrive."

Queen Bee nodded in agreement. "Right."

The three heroes went forth into the theater and they found the Enchantress shooting fireballs with her right hand raised in the air. With her other hand, Sarah was being levitated in the air with purple energy surrounding her as she screamed and groaned in pain.

"Put her down!" Rena ordered.

The Enchantress threw her aside and proceeded to fire ice beams at the heroes, which Rena Rouge and Queen Bee quickly dodged as Carapace blocked the blasts with his shield. Rena rushed towards the sorceress to strike at her with her flute, only for the Enchantress to swiftly dodge them by moving to the side. The turtle superhero threw his shield at her, trying to knock her in the head, only for her to catch it in her hand. She smirked as the shield glowed with a fire around it and she tossed it back to its owner like a deadly Frisbee. Carapace screamed as he ducked his head down, the flaming shield barely missing his head.

Queen Bee threw her spinning top at her and tangled the witch in her weapon, only for purple lighting to surge through her body, dance across the string and reach the bee superheroine, shocking her painfully as she screamed loudly in response.

"Chloe!" Rena Rouge exclaimed, running to her side as she let go of her spinning top.

The Queen placed her right hand on the ground, slowly getting up from the ground. "It's Queen Bee, Rena!"

The Enchantress smirked as she threw ice with her fingertips at the heroes before switching to large streams of water and soaking the irritated heroine with water, ruining her neatly brushed blonde hair as she was thrust against the wall.

"My hair!" She growled and her face fumed red in anger. "Oh, you're going to pay for that!"

Rena Rouge reminded her, "Queenie, we got bigger problems!"

"I don't even get it." Carapace began. "What does this crazy woman even want anyway?"

"That's none of your concern. You should know better than to question the intentions of a writer."

Queen Bee gasped and raised her eyebrows in shock. "Mrs. Ambroise?!"

"You know her?!" the fox and turtle exclaimed in unison.

"Zelda Ambroise. A writer and long time friend of my parents." she answered. "She was working on her greatest movie script..."

"And they rejected it in favor of Sarah's! She's nowhere near as good as I am! They thought my magic looked pathetic! I'll show them true magic!"

Queen Bee and Carapace threw their weapons at her, only for the Enchantress to dodge them every time. Rena Rouge tried to use her flute like a stick and fight her with her, but the Enchantress used her super speed to evade the attack.

"Dang it! She's too fast." Rena Rouge told the others in the fight.

"Then we just have to slow her down. Ve-!"

"Wait!" Rena Rouge ordered. "Maybe there's another way to defeat her."

"But how can we defeat her without Ladybug and Cat Noir?" Carapace asked.

The Enchantress began to use her telekneisis to lift various items such as flower pots, tables, chairs and framed paintings and throw them at the group. They all dodged, and Rena managed to punch the Enchantress in the face, knocking out a tooth. The Enchantress growled and shrieked, an earthquake shaking the ground. The heroes screamed in horror as the theater was beginning to be destroyed.

"Come on, Ladybug and Cat Noir, where are you?" Rena Rouge asked.

* * *

Back in the closet, Marinette and Adrien were trying to figure a way of there.

Marinette tried picking the lock with a paper clip. "There has to be a way to get out of here..."

"You're so optimistic." Adrien looked at her forlornly. "How is it that you continue to have that positive energy, even in the midst of the city crumbling?"

"Well, because..." she began.

_Because I'm Ladybug. And the world needs me to be positive. _she thought.

"The world needs me to positive." she answered out loud. She turned to Adrien, a smile forming on her face. "What was it you said to me at the picnic? 'You're our everyday Ladybug'?"

"Yeah, you are." An idea occurred to Adrien. "Hey, Marinette. Could you cover your ears?"

"Sure."

The blue-haired fashion designer did as he asked, and Adrien turned away from Marinette. He whispered, "Plagg." The kwami flew out of Adrien's shirt. "I need you use your cataclysm on the locked door without doing too much damage. Do you think you can do that?"

"I can try." Plagg answered in a whisper. "Cataclysm!"

Plagg used his power to destroy the door, but the destruction extended to the walls around them that had crumbled. Adrien smiled as Marinette saw the destruction around her.

"Adrien? What just happened?" Marinette asked dazed, her hands no longer covering her ears.

"It had to have been the Enchantress's powers." Adrien answered.

She looked at the cracks in the wall and the pieces of the door on the ground in suspicion. "Hold on." Marinette held her hand up. "Those cracks in the wall that formed... like... Plagg's cataclysm..."

The blond haired model raised an eyebrow in suspicion. "How do you know who he is?"

"How do you know..." Marinette began. She gasped in realization. "Cat Noir?!"

Adrien looked at Marinette in surprise. "Ladybug?"

"Well, it seems the gig is up." Plagg said flying in front of them. "Come on out, Tikki."

"Plagg!" Tikki gave him a glare.

Plagg looked at the bug kwami in annoyance. "What?"

"You caused a bunch of destruction! I thought you were better than this!"

"Oh. Oops." Plagg smiled sheepishly as Adrien glared at him.

"I can't believe this." Marinette said to him. "The cocky, joke-cracking cat that is my partner.. is you?" She held her hands to her head. "Why didn't I figure this out earlier?" She stepped closer to him, letting her arms down. "The one who loves me, was right in front of me this whole time..."

"My Lady," Adrien addressed her. "You had been in love with my civilian self?"

"I was, just as much you loved me for my superhero self." Marinette answered sadly.

"Marinette..."

"Adrien..."

The two leaned in and were about to kiss when suddenly, a huge earthquake was felt, shaking the ground. The two fell to the ground, with Adrien protecting Marinette's head with his arms.

"Uh, guys, as much as I love romance, you guys still have a job to do." Tikki reminded them. "The Enchantress is still out there!"

"Do we have to? It's about time these two realized their identities and feelings for each other!" Plagg retorted.

Marinette frowned. "No, Tikki's right." She stood up, determined. "We have a job to do." The earrings she wore flashed. "Tikki, spots on!"

Adrien's sliver ring flashed as well. "Plagg, claws out!"

Marinette and Adrien transformed into their respective superhero forms, Ladybug and Cat Noir, and ran off to face the villain.

* * *

The Ladybug logo appeared before turning to the scene. The entire theater had been destroyed and the fight between the Enchantress the other superheroes could be seen by the few civilians in the area. Rena Rouge knelt by Carapace's side as he was knocked unconscious.

The vixen superheroine looked at the bee superheroine in desperation. "This is bad! We have to do something!"

Queen Bee threw her spinning top and caught it. "Venom!"

Rena Rouge didn't object as the situation continued to worsen. Queen Bee tried to inject the venom into the Enchantress, only for her to use her telekinesis to levitate a random civilian in her way, causing him to be paralyzed instead of the witch.

She gasped in horror. "You witch!"

The sorceress laughed. "Not so tough without your powers, are you?"

"I'm not going anywhere." Queen Bee stood there defiantly, refusing to give in. "You already know who I am, so I have nothing to lose!"

As the first stripe flashed, Ladybug and Cat Noir arrived at the scene.

"Queen, Rena! We got your messages. We're sorry we didn't get here earlier!" Ladybug apologized.

"Carapace is down for the count and Queen Bee's already used her power! Please tell me you have a plan!" Rena Rouge exclaimed.

"Any idea where the akuma is?" Cat Noir asked.

Ladybug swung her yoyo at the Enchantress several times, only for her miss every time. The Enchantress grasped her amulet. Then she threw beams of darkness and light at the remaining heroes.

"The akuma has to be in her amulet." Ladybug answered.

Cat Noir charged at the Enchantress with his staff in hand, only to be kicked down and knocked into the wall.

"Cat Noir!" Worried about Adrien, she acted an impulse. "Lucky charm!" She summoned a magnet. "A magnet? What am I supposed to do with this?" She looked at Rena Rouge, then at Queen Bee.

"I got an idea." She quickly whispered to Rena, Queen and Cat.

"Are you sure about this?" Queen Bee asked.

The polka dot superheroine nodded. "I'm positive."

Cat Noir and Rena Rouge nodded in agreement. Queen Bee taunted, "If you want me, come and get me!"

She began to run into another building as Ladybug and Cat Noir fought the witch, who used air gusts against them. Rena Rouge played her flute and called on her superpower. "Mirage!"

As Chloe hid herself behind a lamppost, she had the appearance of Sarah. She came out from behind the lamppost and yelled, "Hey Enchantress! If you want me, come and get me!"

'Sarah' ran away as the Enchantress chased down her rival. The other superheroes chased after the Enchantress. They ran past many buildings, including Francoise Dupont and the bakery. Eventually, after about two minutes of running through the city, the akumatized villain and the 'victim' had made it to the Pont Marie bridge. The Enchantress blasted down 'Sarah' with a sonic blast and the mirage was shattered, revealing Queen Bee.

"What?! Where's the real Sarah?!"

Queen Bee smirked. "Nowhere you can find her."

She tackled the Enchantress who was stunned in her shock and pinned her down as she detransformed into her civilian self. Chloe held her wrists to the ground as Pollen stood by in the air. The rich girl tried to avoid the magic blasts coming from the Enchantress's hands as she let her arms trail down to her neck. "Almost there..."

"You'll never stop me!" Chloe unhooked the necklace from the villain's neck and pinned her wrists to the ground to keep her from moving. The heroes arrived on the scene as Ladybug used the hand magnet to draw the metal amulet to her. The Enchantress kicked Chloe off of her and tried to get the amulet back, but Ladybug threw it to the ground, breaking it and releasing the akuma. "No!"

The Enchantress knelt in defeat.

"No more evil doing for you, little akuma." Ladybug opened her yoyo and swung it around. "Time to deevilize!" She caught the akuma with her yoyo and purified it. "Gotcha!" She released the white butterfly. "Bye bye little butterfly." She tossed the magnet into the air. "Miraculous Ladybug!"

The theater was repaired, Carapace woke up, and the Enchantress was deakumatized, turning back into Mrs. Ambroise. Zelda Ambroise turned to look at the superheroes. "Oh... What happened?"

Ladybug, Cat Noir, Rena Rouge and Chloe put their fists together in a circle. "Pound it!"

A beep was heard and Ladybug had only a minute left before detransforming. "Looks like we gotta move. Bug out!" She took Cat Noir's hand and swung away with him with her yoyo.

Meanwhile, Hawkmoth was in his lair, venting.

"Curse you Miraculous heroes! Curse you, Ladybug!"

The door to his lair closed, shrouding him in darkness once again.

* * *

The Ladybug logo appeared before showing Ladybug and Cat Noir arriving at the top of the Eiffel tower.

"So, where were we?" Cat Noir asked.

Ladybug put her hands on her partner's chest as she kissed him. Cat Noir gently embraced her and returned to the kiss. As the kiss broke, she stared into his eyes. "I love you, Adrien."

"I love you too, Marinette."

The two kissed again as a beep was heard and Ladybug detransformed into Marinette in his arms. "I can't believe that Alya locking us in a closet would lead to... to all this."

Cat Noir raised his eyebrows. "Alya's Rena Rouge?"

Marinette covered her mouth, realizing her mistake. "I.. I wasn't supposed to say that!"

He smiled. "Don't worry. I won't say a word, Bugaboo. Also, I can see why you choose her."

Marinette smiled. "I still can't believe I didn't realize it earlier."

"I feel like the biggest idiot for not realizing it."

"But does that matter?" Tikki asked with a smile. "You guys know the truth and with it, got the happy ending we all deserve."

"It's too bad Plagg isn't here to see this." Marinette said.

Cat Noir chuckled. "I thought he hated romance. But then again, maybe things are changing. Plagg, claws in."

He detransformed into Adrien. Plagg smirked. "It's about time you two knuckleheads realized it."

"So what now?" Adrien asked.

Marinette pointed to the sun beginning to set. "We could just relax here, reminisce everything we've been through." The two sat down holding hands. "You remember when we first met, how I got us tangled up in my yoyo and nearly revealed my true name to you?"

The catboy smiled. "So that's what that was."

As the sun set on the long day, Rena Rouge jumped from the rooftops and she saw Marinette and Adrien in each other's arms at the Eiffel tower. "They're finally together. Mission accomplished."

She ran off into the sunset before a title card with Marinette and Adrien holding hands appeared on the left side with the Enchantress on the top of the card and Rena Rouge on the right.


End file.
